<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I promise I won't budge by RandyQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053433">I promise I won't budge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen'>RandyQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Artist Harry Osborn, Fuck Norman Osborn, M/M, Mention of Death, Mentions of Cancer, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker has an Accent Kink, Photographer Peter Parker, Strangers to Lovers, group chats, in a rollercoaster, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter: Are you??? not Ned????</p><p>Unknown: Last I checked, my name is not Ned</p><p>Peter: Oops, new phone who dis</p><p>Unknown: Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn &amp; Marco Abreo, Harry Osborn &amp; Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Flash Thompson, Peter Parker &amp; Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts">ProsperDemeter</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/gifts">KollaneAuto</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953752">Parents (Aren't Always Right)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/pseuds/ProsperDemeter">ProsperDemeter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I joined in on the text fic fun because a lot of my writer friends are making one. A quick note, if you hover over any non-English language, there will be a translation that pops up. For right now, the only language is French. I do apologize for any mistakes in my translations, I only know English and I am already terrible at it. </p><p>That being said, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Peter: </b> Why couldn’t I have been bitten by a jumping spider??? They can jump so <em> HIGH </em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> Now I won’t get cool spider-powers :(</p><p><b>Unknown:</b> What are you doing texting at 2 in the morning??</p><p><b>Unknown: </b>And spider bites don’t give powers to people???</p><p><b>Peter: </b>I wish they did :(</p><p><b>Unknown:</b> Now you have me worried about a complete stranger</p><p><b>Peter:</b> Are you??? not Ned????</p><p><b>Unknown:</b> Last I checked, my name is not Ned</p><p><b>Peter:</b> Oops, new phone who dis</p><p><b>Unknown: </b>Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?</p><p><b>Peter: </b>So you are Ned!</p><p><b>Unknown: </b>Lmao, no I’m not. Check the number again</p><p><b>Peter: </b>Huh</p><p><b>Peter:</b> I got the area code <em> super </em> wrong</p><p><b>Unknown: </b>I guess that you wrote the wrong NY area code</p><p><b>Peter:</b> I can’t help that there’s like 6 of them</p><p><b>Unknown: </b>Okay, fair</p><p><b>Peter: </b>I am really sorry about that</p><p><b>Peter:</b> Wait, it’s not 2 am??? It’s 8 pm??</p><p><b>Not-Ned:</b> There’s a thing called timezones</p><p><b>Peter:</b> oh wow, really? I didn’t know</p><p><b>Not-Ned: </b> <em> <span>s’il vous plaît, arrêtez de me parler </span> </em></p><p><b>Peter: </b>I??? Don’t??? Know??? That??? Language??? </p><p><b>Not-Ned:</b> Good</p><p><b>Peter: </b>I looked it up and that’s mean :(</p><p><b>Not-Ned: </b>:)</p><p> </p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689645670/">this</a></p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689645676/">is</a></p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689645673/">credit</a></p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689645679/">to</a></p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689645791/">the</a></p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689646029/">original</a></p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/319826011013413115/">artist</a></p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b>Just because you asked ever-so-nicely, Marco dear</p><p><b>Peter: </b>!!!!!</p><p><b>Peter: </b>These are really good!!!!</p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b>Oh shit, these were not meant for you</p><p><b>Peter: </b>I mean, my name isn’t Marco but did you draw these?</p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b> Yeah, I did. Spent like a week on each one </p><p><b>Peter: </b>These are amazing!! </p><p><b>Peter: </b>To even it out, here</p><p><b>Peter: </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689646180/">credit</a></p><p><b>Peter: </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689646209/">to</a></p><p><b>Peter:</b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689645901/">photographer</a></p><p><b>Meanie :( :</b> H o w</p><p><b>Peter:</b> Uh, a good camera and a good viewpoint ig?</p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b>But these are beautiful</p><p><b>Peter:</b> Well, your art is so lifelike!!</p><p><b>Peter:</b> I wish I could art like that</p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b>How is it that you got the view on the last one??</p><p><b>Peter: </b>I took it out of a window</p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b> <em> <span> Comment osez-vous prendre de si bonnes photos </span> </em></p><p><b>Peter: </b>I’m going to pretend that I understood that and say thanks</p><p><b>Meanie :( : </b>It’s good, I promise</p><p><b>Peter:</b> (So that was a fucking lie meme here)</p><p><b>Peter:</b> I looked it up and awwwww</p><p><b>Peter:</b> You are just a big softie, man</p><p><b>Softie: </b>did you just assume my gender?</p><p><b>Softie: </b>lmao, just kidding</p><p><b>Softie:</b> You changed my name, didn’t you</p><p><b>Peter:</b> nooo</p><p><b>Peter: </b>okay, yes I did but I don’t even know your name</p><p><b>Softie: </b>You can call me Theo</p><p><b>Peter:</b> Call me Ben, then</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> did you make that rhyme on purpose? </p><p><b>Peter: </b>tbh, nope but i’ll take it</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>go to sleep, it’s like 4 am where you live</p><p><b>Peter:</b> ajsdf, shush we all can’t live in europe</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>Night Ben</p><p><b>Peter: </b>:( night Theo</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> todays ~vibe~ is young, dumb, &amp; broke by khalid</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>uh, Clair De Lune for me</p><p><b>Peter: </b>haha, oops wrong number</p><p><b>Peter:</b> ....again</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> does this happen often?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> it doesn’t i swear!</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> are you lying?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> are you calling me a liar?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> (I swear to Thor if you don’t answer this correctly)</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>*sigh* well i ain’t calling you a truther</p><p><b>Peter:</b> did-</p><p><b>Peter:</b> did you just ** me?</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>yes, and?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> that is not a thing anymore</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> So?</p><p><b>Peter: </b> oh, you’re <em> that </em>kind of person</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> what’s the supposed to mean???</p><p><b>Peter:</b> nothing…</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> that doesn’t make me feel better, ben</p><p><b>Peter:</b> wasn’t meant too</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> whos the meanie now?</p><p><b>Peter: </b>*gasp*</p><p><b>Peter:</b> *i am not a meaning, you take that back*</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> <em> YOU  FUCKING HYPOCRITE </em></p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> <em>you just used ** </em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> and?</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> … i don’t like you</p><p><b>Peter:</b> yet you’re still texting me</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>lil hvae yu kno taht Marco “dosen’t haev tmie fro [mi]” bc eh ot  brid nad lvoes ti moer tahn em</p><p><b>Peter:</b> why was marco the only thing correct in that sentence???</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>bc h’es teh mots imorptante pearson tath i knwo</p><p><b>Peter: </b>but family??</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> asi f </p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>it’s good grades or disappointment with father</p><p><b>Peter: </b>o o f</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>father</em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> you’re a rich boi, aren’t you?</p><p><b>Peter: </b>But also, fuck your dad</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>ew, no</p><p><b>Peter:</b> adjfdgsxc</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>No</em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>you know that’s not what i meant</em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> Go to sleep, it is 3 am for you</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>but talking!!1!</p><p><b>Peter:</b> sleep is important Theo</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>noooooo</p><p><b>Peter:</b> sleep pls</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> but i dont wanna</p><p><b>Peter:</b> pls slep you need it bc you have to get up at 7 to start your day</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> shit, yoer rghit</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> oaky, nihty nigh Ben!!!!!</p><p><b>Peter:</b> nihgt Theo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Softie Theo</b> </span>
</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> im <em> s h a k e y </em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> Should I be worried?</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> <em> cofefe </em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> ah</p><p><b>Peter:</b> The Cofefe</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> shsshhs BEn</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> <em> fuvk </em></p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>fuck</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> fujc speelering</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> <em> dammit </em></p><p><b>Peter: </b>How did you type that so fast?</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> <em>sped</em></p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>and caffine </p><p><b>Peter: </b>fair</p><p><b>Peter:</b> how many cups have you have?</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> <em><span> Je ne sais pas </span></em></p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>3?</p><p><b>Peter: </b>3???</p><p><b>Peter:</b> you woke up like ten minutes ago???</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> I Did Not Sleep</p><p><b>Peter: </b>why?????</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689670815/">pic</a></p><p><b>Peter:</b> Ben Reily</p><p> PO BOX #616</p><p>Midtown Manhattan, NY </p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>???</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> why did you take ten minutes to respond and then send a po box number???</p><p><b>Peter: </b>Because im going to buy that painting</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>aosjsfds</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> <em> no </em></p><p><b>Peter: </b> <em> let me buy it </em></p><p><b>Peter: </b> <em> I want it  </em></p><p><b>Peter: </b> <em> please </em></p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> jkodjfakd</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> <em> fine </em>. Gimme a few days to package it then. i refuse to accept payment beforehand </p><p><b>Peter: </b> <em> yeeees </em></p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>okay, now i gotta go to class, see ya Ben</p><p><b>Peter: </b>but we never met before and you’re on the other side of the world</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> *sigh*</p><p><b>Peter:</b> asjdehwf, i know. Have fun Theo!! Night!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Besties, man</span> </strong>
</p><p><b>Peter: </b>HELP</p><p><b>Nedward: </b>What’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?</p><p><b>Peter: </b>I’m not hurt, Ned</p><p><b>MJ:</b> Then why are you asking for help?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> so, you know how i texted that wrong number when mr.stark got me the new phone?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> Weve been talking since then and <em> he can art and speaks french </em></p><p><b>MJ: </b>So the accent kink has taken over?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> ahbfadlmfw, <em> the what? </em></p><p><b>Nedward: </b>I mean, she has a point</p><p><b>Peter: </b>Not you too, Ned</p><p><b>Nedward: </b>It’s not my fault that you have an accent kink, dude</p><p><b>Peter: </b>&gt;:(</p><p><b>MJ:</b> have you even seen a picture of him?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> no, but he texts and acts like our age</p><p><b>MJ: </b>yet, he could still be a perv</p><p><b>Peter: </b>it’s not like I could even ask him for a pic without sounding weird</p><p><b>Traitor: </b>dude, just ask. I would hate for you to get crushed about this. We don’t want a repeat of Liz</p><p><b>Peter: </b>You are just really living up to you name now are you?</p><p><b>Traitor:</b> ???</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>traitor</em></p><p><b>Traitor:</b> all?? i?? did?? was?? agree?? with?? MJ??</p><p><b>MJ:</b> but you went against him</p><p><b>Traitor:</b> you’re siding against me after i sided with you???</p><p><b>MJ:</b> Peter was your friend first</p><p><b>Peter: </b>^^^</p><p><b>Peter:</b> MJ gets it</p><p><b>Peter: </b>but back to me</p><p><b>Traitor: </b>wow</p><p><b>MJ:</b> self-centered much?</p><p><b>Peter: </b>lmao, as always</p><p><b>Peter: </b>but i’m buying a painting from him</p><p><b>MJ:</b> i’m sorry but it sounded like you just gave your address and money to a <em> complete stranger </em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> nonononono</p><p><b>Peter:</b> I got a PO box and he hasn’t taken my money yet</p><p><b>Traitor:</b> when did you get a po box?</p><p><b>Peter: </b>like twenty minutes ago</p><p><b>Traitor: </b>oh no</p><p><b>Traitor: </b>you’re at that stage already</p><p><b>MJ: </b>what?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> what?</p><p><b>Traitor: </b>when you get crushes on people, you have a tendency to go a bit,,,,, overboard</p><p><b>Peter: </b>I do?</p><p><b>MJ:</b> the black dahlia necklace you got for me and the plan to kiss me on the eiffel tower?</p><p><b>Traitor: </b>or you getting a po box to buy something a guy painted</p><p><b>Peter: </b>did you just</p><p><b>Traitor: </b>yes i did</p><p><b>MJ: </b>Ned has a point</p><p><b>Taritorx2: </b>sorry but not sorry, Peter. You go overboard when you like people</p><p><b>Peter: </b>but i don’t like him??? I’ve never met him???</p><p><b>MJ:</b> you literally texted us because you can’t handle that he can art and could, hypothetically, have an accent</p><p><b>Peter:</b> oh, look at that, i’ve gotta go. I hear cries for help</p><p><b>Traitorx2: </b>we will talk about this later, dude</p><p><b>MJ:</b> ^^^</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Softie Theo</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> DID YOU JUST DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID??????</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>huh?</p><p><b>Peter: </b> <em> did you just send me your painting with overnight shipping all the way from europe????? </em></p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>yes i did</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>why????????????</em></p><p><b>Peter: </b>I could have paid for it</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> i’m not going to take your money, Ben</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> and anyways, your photos gave me inspiration </p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>i’m going to cry, Theo</em></p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>please don’t because if you do, i will too</p><p><b>Peter: </b> I’m so happy rn,,,,,,,,,, <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689671414/">pic</a></p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> did you just-</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> is that-</p><p><b>Peter:</b> oop. yeah, that’s a me</p><p><b>Peter:</b> feel free to ignore that</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689621177/">pic</a></p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>sorry for the bad angle but Marco is driving us to dinner</p><p><b>Peter:</b> bad angle???? </p><p><b>Peter:</b> that’s a <em> bad angle? </em></p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> I have <em> way </em> better pictures of me</p><p><b>Peter:</b> I’m sorry but the person you are trying to text is currently dying</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> opp, you’ll be missed</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>here lies Ben Reily, forever in our hearts</p><p><b>Peter:</b> kdfagjref</p><p><b>Peter: </b>lmao, i’ve gotta go. I have class then lunch, bye Theo!!</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>bye Ben, enjoy class and lunch!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this chapter is mostly sad. There is talk of Uncle Ben's death and Emily Osborn's death in this chapter. please tread carefully</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Softie Theo</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> okay so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> sorry in advance to unload this on you but like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> everyone i know has heard this before</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> three years ago, my uncle died</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> and today is the anniversary and my aunt had dinner with her sorta-maybe boyfriend and i just dont like it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>don’t get me wrong, i’m glad that she’s happy and he’s a pretty good guy but </span>
  <em>
    <span>today is the day my uncle died</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> hey, there’s nothing wrong with feeling like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> i know but i can’t help it. I just dont want to think about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> i can distract you. want some pics of my art or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <em>
    <span> please</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689667003/">
    <span>pic</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689628030/">
    <span>pic</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689656444/">
    <span>pic</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> oop, ignore that second pic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>I shall not ignore that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>is that a pikachu onesie?? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> ……. yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i love it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <span>noted</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>ndlkfsagioer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <em>
    <span>please don’t send me a pikachu onesie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <span>suddenly, i have no ears</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <em>
    <span>this is a text conversation theo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <em><span>Je ne sais pas l'anglais </span></em>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>Liar </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <em><span>ik ken nu alleen nederlands</span></em>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> 3???? languages??? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> Fluent in 3, learning 3 more</span>
</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em><span>more????</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> i only know spanish and bits of italian bc of my aunt and boss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> Lmao, im actually learning spanish </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> italian rn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> Wait, really????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> So we could totally speak spanish and italian to help each other!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> that’s not a bad idea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <em><span> ¡esto va a ser divertido!</span></em>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> do you have a spanish keyboard on your phone?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>and you don’t for the six languages you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <span>… fair</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> thanks by the way. you made me feel better</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> it was no problem, i’m glad i could help you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> i know how it is to lose someone you’re close with and go through something similar</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> can I ask who it was?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689682070/">
    <span>pic</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <span>this is my mom. when i was 11, she passed away suddenly from cancer and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>my father never recovered. he’s constantly at work and is grooming me to take over even though i </span>
</p><p>
  <span>don’t want to. she was why i got into art in the first place</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> she’s beautiful</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> thank you, Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> it’s been six years and i still get people saying ‘sorry for your loss’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and it fucking sucks bc the sorries won’t bring her back or fix my relationship with my father</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> the sorries were the worst part</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689681998/">
    <span> video</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> every time i watch this video, i go to nudge my uncle and it’s like a bucket of cold water</span>
</p><p>
  <span> has been dumped on me bc he’s not there bc of trying to stop a mugging gone wrong. he was a cop </span>
</p><p>
  <span>so i had many officers and random civilians that he saved stop me on the street for months to say that they were sorry about my loss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> and like you said, no matter the amount of sorries or condolences people said, it doesn’t change the fact that he died</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> and the worst part is that i could have stopped that mugger not even ten minutes before and he would still be alive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <span>no one could have known what was about to happen, ben. that’s the worst part about life</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> it wasn’t your fault that he died. he was doing what he was trained to do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>i really need to hear that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> shit, i didn’t want to cry today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> join the fucking club man</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>wait, isn’t it like 5 am for you??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> don’t worry, i got some sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> and you were more important than sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>was it your goal to make me cry </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> nononono, do’nt cry moe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> this one’s better</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> now get more sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> once i’m up, im up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>then eat some breakfast</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <span>i will, night Ben</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> night Theo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Besties Man</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em><span>shit, it is a crush</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Traitorx2: </b>
  <span>i told you it was</span>
</p><p><b>MJ:</b> <em><span>we</span></em><span> told you it was</span></p><p>
  <b>Traitorx2: </b>
  <span>djofasd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Traitorx2:</b>
  <span> sorry</span>
</p><p><b>Traitorx2:</b> <em><span>we</span></em><span> told you</span></p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> he sacrificed sleep to make me feel better</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>and shit, he told me some things about him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fcuk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> i still believe that he’s a perv</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>a handsome perv</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Traitorx2: </b>
  <span>wait, you’ve seen this face???</span>
</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em><span>yes</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>i did a reverse image search and everything. The photo wasn’t online anywhere</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> i trust you but please be careful</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>i will</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>thank you both</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Traitorx2: </b>
  <span>no need to thank us, dude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> Anytime, Peter</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Peter:</b> how's oxford?</p><p><b>Gwanda</b>: Amazing</p><p><b>Peter:</b> i still cant believe you just <em> left </em>me here</p><p><b>Gwanda:</b> bitch, you were the one that encouraged me to graduate early</p><p><b>Peter:</b> akshfnr</p><p><b>Peter:</b> I didn't come here to get <em> attacked  </em></p><p><b>Gwanda: </b>lmao, yes you did</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>again</em></p><p><b>Gwanda:</b> Anyway </p><p><b>Gwanda: </b>i love it here. I also,,,, might have a girlfriend now</p><p><b>Peter:</b> !!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>deets now </em></p><p><b>Gwanda: </b>her names Anya and we've gone out for dinner and lunch for a few times but havent labeled it </p><p><b>Peter: </b>you really are a useless lesbian</p><p><b>Gwanda:</b> <em>Afjsdgshdf</em></p><p><b>Gwanda: </b> <em> dont call me out like that </em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> but you literally lead me on for a solid month????</p><p><b>Gwanda: </b>listen here</p><p><b>Gwanda:</b> how was i supposed to know that i liked girls three years ago???</p><p><b>Peter: </b>just ask her to be your gf</p><p><b>Peter:</b> it's that easy</p><p><b>Gwanda: </b>ask your mystery texter to be your bf then</p><p><b>Peter:</b> dammit MJ</p><p><b>Gwanda: </b>have you considered that I am all knowing and did not get my info from an outside source?</p><p><b>Peter: </b>it was MJ, wasn't it</p><p><b>Gwanda: </b>sksjhsnsbs </p><p><b>Gwanda: </b>yeah, it was</p><p><b>Peter</b>: can't I text a cute guy in peace???</p><p><b>Gwanda:</b> lmao, you are friends with the wrong people if you wanted peace</p><p><b>Peter: </b>… fair</p><p><b>Gwanda:</b> so how is it going with this mystery boy?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> I-</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>he’s amazing</em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> and he’s so gorgeous and kind and funny and <em> is from somewhere in europe </em></p><p><b>Gwanda: </b>ahh, the accent kink strikes back</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>why is everyone attacking me over that</em></p><p><b>Gwanda:</b> bc you have an accent kink</p><p><b>Gwanda:</b> and you can’t tell me that the thought of him whispering naughty things in your ear with a deep low accent doesn’t turn you on</p><p><b>Gwanda:</b> did i break you? It’s been like ten minutes</p><p><b>Peter:</b> it’s been five minutes</p><p><b>Peter:</b> and i plead the fifth on that</p><p><b>Gwanda: </b>pffft, you totally broke, didn’t you</p><p><b>Peter:</b> …</p><p><b>Peter:</b> yes</p><p><b>Gwanda:</b> told you you had an accent kink</p><p><b>Peter:</b> okay, fine i have an accent kink</p><p><b>Peter:</b> happy?</p><p><b>Gwanda: </b>very</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Midtownies</b> </span>
</p><p><b>Best Spider: </b>HE ADMITS IT</p><p><b>Best Spider: </b>[screenshot]</p><p><b>Peter: </b>TRAITOR</p><p><b>Peter:</b> I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE</p><p><b>MJ:</b> I FUCKING CALLED IT</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> we been knew this</p><p><b>Flshy: </b>i cant believe he admitted it</p><p><b>Flshy: </b>:shockedpikachu:</p><p><b>Peter: </b> <em> he has a pikachu onesie </em></p><p><b>Flshy: </b>  oh, he’s at <em> that </em> stage</p><p><b>Peter: </b>et tu brute?</p><p><b>MJ:</b> you have a stages</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> yeah man, you do</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> 100%</p><p><b>Peter: </b>why must you all attack me????</p><p><b>Flshy:</b> bc you chose to be friends with us</p><p><b>MJ:</b> bc you love us</p><p><b>Neddieward: </b> no one else would be friends with you</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> bc i made you my friend</p><p><b>Peter:</b> fair</p><p><b>Flshy: </b>how did you even get him to confess it?</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> [screenshot]</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> you really did that</p><p><b>Best Spider: </b> <b>  </b> <em> i did </em></p><p><b>Peter: </b>I have been attacked on many fronts today</p><p><b>Flshy: </b>build a better defense</p><p><b>Peter: </b>I wish that i had the words that could describe what that sentence made me feel</p><p><b>Best Spider: </b>get wrecked</p><p><b>Peter: </b>if this is how i’ll be treated, then bye</p><p><b>MJ:</b> say hi to mystery lover for me</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> ^^^</p><p><b>Flshy:</b> ^^^</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> ^^^</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Softie Theo</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> okay, so I have question</p><p><b>Peter:</b> I have answer</p><p><b>Peter:</b> maybe</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>favortie superhero?</p><p><b>Peter: </b>bruce banner</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>wow that was quick</p><p><b>Peter:</b> he is <em> the best </em> hero of them all</p><p><b>Peter: </b>the man has 7 phds</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>seven</em></p><p><b>Peter: </b>he also volunteered to test that thingy and was turned into the hulk and now he helps save the world </p><p><b>Peter:</b> he also makes the best tea ive ever had</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>you’ve met him????</p><p><b>Peter:</b> oops, pretend you didn’t hear that</p><p><b>Peter:</b> but yes</p><p><b>Peter:</b> i kinda intern at Stark Industries so bruces been down my lab a few times</p><p><b>Peter: </b>but you heard nothing from me</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> i wish i could meet him</p><p><b>Peter:</b> the next tmie you’re in ny i could introduce you two</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> you want to meet?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> only if you’re comfortable with it, i know we don’t really know each other that well</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> i would like that</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>maybe not now but one day</p><p><b>Peter: </b>one day it is</p><p><b>Peter: </b>what about you? what’s your fav superhero</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> Spider-Man hands down</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> I have literally drawn his <em> so many times </em></p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>hold on, lemme find some of the things</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689645697/"> pic  </a></p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689645791/">pic</a> </p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689665839/">pic</a> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> i love</p><p><b>Peter:</b> those are so good</p><p><b>Peter:</b> and i want the stitch</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> lmao, you can</p><p><b>Peter:</b> let me pay for it this time, please</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> listen</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> i dont charge my friends</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>and i don’t need anymore money</p><p><b>Peter:</b> wait, you're actually rich???</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>yeah, im mostly independent tho</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> my father actually hired my friend Marco to help me study but i hadn’t needed the help so i befriended him instead</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> not that my father doens’t know. he still thinks that Marco’s been teaching me so Marco is still getting paid</p><p><b>Peter: </b>your father hired you a tutor that you didnt need???</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>my father is the ceo of this big company and he wants me to take over so he</p><p>keeps reminding me that i need to keep my grades up bc “it looks bad for the company if you aren’t at your best”</p><p><b>Peter: </b>seriously, fuck your dad</p><p><b>Peter: </b> <em> and not it that way </em></p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>lmao, okay</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> but agreed</p><p><b>Peter:</b> so why Spider-Man?</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> bc he’s out there every day unlike the avengers. He’s one of the few heroes that is helping with the smaller crimes</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> and he’s also stopped bigger crimes</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> he takes his time to make the people of manhattan feel safe and if that’s not a hero, then idk what is</p><p><b>Peter: </b>wow</p><p><b>Peter:</b> that’s amazing</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> he also has a great ass</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> like, sir, that suit hides nothing at all</p><p><b>Peter:</b> ajfoladgfs</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>You know i’m right</p><p><b>Peter:</b> sure</p><p><b>Peter:</b> anyway, my aunt finished dinner so i gotta go so night Theo</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>bold of you to assume that i’m going to sleep tonight</p><p><b>Peter:</b> at least try</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> i will, night Ben</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> <strike>you make me happier each day </strike><b>[deleted]</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Softie Theo:</b> i love Marco</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> <em>so much</em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> oh?</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> <em><span>c'est si petit</span></em></p><p><b>Peter: </b>if i understood that correctly, what is so small?</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689667735/"> pic </a></p><p><b>Peter:</b> !!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>Peter: </b> <em> <span>es tan pequeño</span> </em></p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> <em> <span> ¡lo sé!</span> </em></p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>Marco came over and plopped them in my lap and said that his cousins cat had kitten and he gave one of them to me</p><p><b>Peter:</b> have you named it?</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> she shall be dubbed Cation from this day forward</p><p><b>Peter:</b> did you just give her a name with a pun?</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> yes</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>and she is a positive thing </p><p><b>Peter:</b> i am in love with her and her name</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> i am too</p><p><b>Peter:</b> so you’re into science?</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> yeah, i was initially forced into as one is and then i discovered how much i love it</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> it’s specifically bio-chem</p><p><b>Peter: </b>no way</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>me too</em></p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> no way</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>you too???</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> what a coincidence</p><p><b>Peter:</b> i know right??</p><p><b>Peter:</b> I want to actually own my own company one day</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> lmao, you can have mine</p><p><b>Peter:</b> anfusodf</p><p><b>Peter:</b> you really don’t want to run you fathers company do you?</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> I just want to draw and paint but i cant leave my dad behind you know?</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> i know that i don’t want to do it but i just cant leave him like my mom did </p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> i know that she died bc of cancer but it left my father so secluded and withdrawn</p><p><b>Peter:</b> but you should be happy</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> i want to but im his only child and we’re all we have after mom died</p><p><b>Peter: </b>i wish that you didn’t have to go through that</p><p><b>Peter: </b>when you become the ceo, you could still paint</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> unfortunately, being a ceo would take up all my time</p><p><b>Peter:</b> that sucks a lot</p><p><b>Peter:</b> you could have a job at my company where all you do is paint</p><p><b>Peter:</b> lmao, is that even a thing?</p><p><b>Softie Theo: </b>i would love that Ben</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> i’ve gotta go, Marco ordered dinner</p><p><b>Peter:</b> okay, bye!! Tell Cation i love her!</p><p><b>Softie Theo:</b> i will, bye!</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Red Rocket</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter: </b> <em> he’s so sad </em></p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> who’s so sad?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> oh shit</p><p><b>Peter:</b> wrong number(s)</p><p><b>Peter:</b> apparently i have a brand™ </p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> am i supposed to know what that means?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> you, sir, should be sleeping</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> and so should you, bug</p><p><b>Peter:</b> not a bug!</p><p><b>Peter: </b>arachnid</p><p><b>Peter:</b> Spiders <em> not </em> bugs</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> alright, alright, cool your jets kid</p><p><b>Peter:</b> seriously, you should be asleep</p><p><b>Peter: </b>Pepper would be Not Happy</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> why are the last two words capsed?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> bc there are Rules</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> you still haven’t answer me. who’s sad?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> this guy that i’m texting with</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> a guy?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> you have no right to be surprised mr. playboy</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> i’m not. Im trying out the parent tactic</p><p><b>Peter:</b> please don’t</p><p><b>Peter: </b>Pepper may be pregante but you Do Not have the dad energy atm</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> I’ll have you know that i have been told that I have daddy energy. Does that count?</p><p><b>Peter: </b>alskjdjshebezkksks</p><p><b>Peter:</b> i wish i had eye bleach</p><p><b>Peter: </b> <em> why must you say that </em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> i will never forget that</p><p><b>Peter:</b> i hate you so much rn</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> love you too, bug</p><p><b>Peter: </b> <em> not a bug </em></p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> moving on, this boy? Talk to me about him</p><p><b>Peter:</b> so, he’s my age, lives in europe, <em> is adorable </em>, and has a sad life</p><p><b>Peter:</b> i just want to wrap him up in a blanket and keep him safe from the bad things in the world</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> oh, you’re at that stage huh?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em> not you too </em></p><p><b>Peter:</b> but yes, yea i am at that stage</p><p><b>Peter:</b> even if i don’t even know what the stages are</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> you know i can fly you over there if you really want to</p><p><b>Peter:</b> yeah but i like what we have now and we plan on meeting one of these days</p><p><b>Red Rocket: </b>wait, you’ve never met him before? Why are you talking to him then?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> remember when i said that i had a brand™?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> when you gave me the new phone after my other one was destroyed, i went to text Ned and i had typed out the wrong number which lead me to Theo</p><p><b>Peter:</b> and don’t worry, he sent a picture and i did a reverse image search and it wasn’t uploaded anywhere</p><p><b>Peter:</b> and you know that painting that i got a week ago? That was him and he sent it overnight with no charge to me just bc i said i wanted to buy it </p><p><b>Red Rocket: </b>i can’t stop you from talking to him. All i can say is be safe and if you need anything, im here as always</p><p><b>Peter:</b> i know, now sleep</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> alright kid, and you too</p><p><b>Peter:</b> yes sir</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> Marco</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry: </b>
  <span>Marco</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> Marco</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> Marco</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> Marco</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marco:</b>
  <span> yes harry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry: </b>
  <em>
    <span>why must he be in ny???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marco:</b>
  <span> because he is </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry: </b>
  <span>how dare you state to obvious</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> he’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so adorable</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marco:</b>
  <span> haven’t you only seen one picture of him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> listen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> but it’s adorable how big his smile is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marco:</b>
  <span> why don’t you video call him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry: </b>
  <span>but what if he doesn’t want to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marco:</b>
  <span> just do it and if he doesn’t pick up, say that it was an accident</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> okay, i will</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry: </b>
  <span>but what if he won’t answer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marco:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lâche !</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cutie Ben</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry: [video call ringing…..]</b>
</p>
<p><b>Cutie Ben:</b> <b>[video call answer]</b></p>
<p>
  <span>Harry dropped the phone. He was not expecting Ben to actually accept his call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” a voice said hesitantly. “Theo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Harry said back, his voice breathless. A wide smile stretched across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Is your camera on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at his phone that was now lying on the bed. “Yeah, I dropped my phone,” he told Ben. “I wasn’t expecting you to answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up his phone and saw that Ben wasn’t showing his face either. The camera was on and it was pointed to what looked like the bottom of a top bunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting a call,” Ben said, amusement clear in his voice. “If I have to be honest, I was thinking of doing this too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Harry nodded to himself. “Wanna show faces on three?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a shuffling before a “yeah,” came from Ben. Harry picked up his phone, ready to hold it up to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One, two, three,” on three, Harry put himself into view of the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind blanked. Ben looked absolutely gorgeous. His hair ruffled as if he had just gotten out of bed. He also had a shy smile and shining brown eyes. The picture did him no justice at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Harry said. Nothing else could leave his mouth. “I just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft giggle that left Ben’s mouth and short-circuited Harry’s mind again. “Hi, Theo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Ben.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence as they looked each other over. After a few weeks of talking with only one picture to the other had nothing on seeing the living breathing person behind the phone. Harry found himself mesmerized by the seemingly permanent smile and the fluffy hair and the warm eyes of Ben.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you?” Ben asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked at the sudden question. “I’m doing really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>That’s really good,” Ben, if possible, smiled brighter. “I’m doing really good too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed softly. “This is so weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man,” Ben said, relaxing a bit. “I know. I’m so used to speaking to you over text that I don’t know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Same here.” Harry bit his lip. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tu es tellement belle</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s head tilted to the side. “What’s that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just an expression,” Harry lied. “Now that I’m here, I have no idea what to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Ben said. “Why don’t you show me some of your art and I show you some of my photos?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Yeah, give me a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Cutie Ben</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cutie Ben: [video call ended (4 hrs 23min)]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cutie Ben: </b>
  <span>You fell asleep rn but good night Theo. I’m glad that we did this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Best Bitch</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> why must he be so adorable??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Best Bitch:</b>
  <span> who? Ben?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> who else?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Best Bitch:</b>
  <span> I figured</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry: </b>
  <span>we video called last night and i-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> we spoke for almost 4 ½ hours</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry: </b>
  <span>i fell asleep and he still texted me good night and that he was glad that we video chatted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Best Bitch:</b>
  <span> wow, you’ve got it bad</span>
</p>
<p><b>Harry:</b> <em><span>i know</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> I want to meet him so bad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Best Bitch:</b>
  <span> then fly to him? You're literally are rich</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> i would but father wouldn’t let me without screening it with him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Best Bitch: </b>
  <span>then fly him here??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> again, same problem</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> i still don’t know how i got the painting i mailed to Ben past him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Best Bitch:</b>
  <span> probably bc you went to the package store yourself and used cash</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> probably </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> as soon as i finish school here and get back to ny, i will be meeting him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Best Bitch:</b>
  <span> don’t forget me and Marco</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Best Bitch:</b>
  <span> with all this talking about him, we’ve got to meet him too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry: </b>
  <span>ofc i will take you two</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> I still can’t believe that we both ended up here. From Standard to europe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry: </b>
  <span>different parts of europe but still</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Best Bitch:</b>
  <span> once you left, i had nothing keeping me at Standard so i zipped to Midtown but then my friend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> at Midtown, Peter, encouraged me to graduate early and now here i am at Oxford with a beautiful girlfriend and my best friend in France</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> I love you so much Gwen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Best Bitch:</b>
  <span> I love you too Harry</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, so this chapter is a bit rough in the midtownies segment. Please be warned that there is talk of <a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a class="hovertext1" href="#return1"></a> (Click on mobile, hover on PC)</p><p>That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Softie Theo</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> so, you know how i took that screenshot during the video call?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> pic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> sorry if it’s wierd but my mind went</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <em>
    <span>D R A W</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> !!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>that’s a me!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> haha, what’s with the spiderman mask next to me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> oh, yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> i don’t even know why i drew it there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> probably bc we talked about our fav heroes the other day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> fair</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>How’s Cation??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> she’s great</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689667709/">
    <span> pic</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> she’s growing so quickly!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>I love her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <span>she loves you too!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>todays ~vibe~ idk you yet by alexander 23</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> uhh, painkiller by ruel </span>
</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em><span>why must i continue to use my brand™ </span></em></p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <span>let me guess, wrong number?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> yeah. This is like the fourth time in the last month</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> and three of them were you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> lmao, it’s cool. I like the vibe thing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> cool, we can keep doing it then</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>i usually send them at random times so be warned</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <span>i’ll keep that in mind</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> how’s your day been so far?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> well, im eating breakfast rn so it’s pretty good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> how about you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> i’m okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> not really actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> i’ve got to go back home for a bit and it’s bc of my father</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> oh no, i hope things go well for you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> it depends on what happens</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> it really just depends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> are you going to be okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> honestly?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> probably not if what im hearing is true</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> oh man, i really hope things work out hoe you want them to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <span>me too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> i’ve got to go, my plane is about to board</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> okay, bye! Have a safe flight!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo: </b>
  <span>bye Ben</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Midtownies</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> have you guys seen the news recently??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neddieward:</b>
  <span> yeah, i knew that something was off with that guy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flshy: </b>
  <span> same, my dad wont stop talking about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Spider:</b>
  <span> i feel bad for his son</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> me too. If Cheif Watanabe is right i just </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Spider:</b>
  <span> i really hope it’s not true. He doesn’t deserve that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flshy: </b>
  <span>wait, do you know his son?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> i haven’t seen the news yet, what happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689724287/">
    <span> pic</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> I can’t believe that i ever wanted to work with him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>WAIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I WAS BITTEN BY THE SPIDER IN OSCORP</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Neddieward: </b>
  <span>oh shit, thats right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> so the human experiments are true</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flshy:</b>
  <span> but just bc Peter was bitten by the spider in oscorp doesn’t necessarily mean that Osborn is conducting human experiments</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Spider:</b>
  <span> have you watched any movie where the good guys got their</span>
</p><p>
  <span> powers by something another company made? Bc it always ends in human experimentation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> ^^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Spider:</b>
  <span> and anyway, Harry was my friend from Standard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flshy: </b>
  <span>ohh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flshy: </b>
  <span>i am seriously hoping that it’s not the case with his mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neddieward:</b>
  <span> i think i speak for everyone when i say me too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> yeah, you do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> let’s move on to something else</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neddieward:</b>
  <span> yes please</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> oh!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> Theo drew something for me!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> pic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flshy: </b>
  <span>okay, that is actually pretty good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Spider:</b>
  <span> i don’t know why but i feel like i’ve seen it before</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> maybe bc it’s my face?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Spider:</b>
  <span> maybe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Spider: </b>
  <span>give me a moment</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> ookaay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> moving on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Neddieward:</b>
  <span> he’s a really good artist. Did he get that from just that one pic you sent him?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>we might have video called not too long ago and he took a screenshot and drew me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flshy:</b>
  <span> thats gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> nlafdsfj</span>
</p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em><span>flash</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Flshy:</b>
  <span> are you going to look at me and tell me that i’m wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> i might need to meet Theo and ask for some art tips</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> i get to meet him first</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Spider:</b>
  <span> i am back and i want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Neddieward:</b>
  <span> oh?</span>
</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> <em><span>they are idiots</span></em></p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> oh? Who are?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Spider:</b>
  <span> i’ll pm you it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> oh my god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> that is the best thing i’ve ever seen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> imma ignore that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MJ:</b>
  <span> i shall now seem frustrated at random times bc of that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Best Spider:</b>
  <span> lmao, same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Softie Theo</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> hey, im not going to be on for a bit, Marco is dragging me to a bar and is planning on getting me plastered</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> okay, have fun and stay safe Theo!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Softie Theo:</b>
  <span> I will. Talk to you soon Ben</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Softie Theo</b> </span>
</p><p><b>Peter: </b>Hey, Theo!! I saw <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/857302479058801178/">this</a> and it reminded me of you </p><p><b>Peter: </b>I hope you’re having fun</p><p><b>Peter: </b>*had</p><p><b>Peter: </b>Oop, it’s 3 am for you</p><p><b>Peter: </b>Ignore that. Pls sleep!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> Morning Theo! Have a nice day</p><p><b>Peter: </b>Good night for me, though</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> hey, is everything alright? You usually respond pretty quickly</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> i forgot that you were out last night, lmao. Probably nursing a hangover, have a good day!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Midtownies</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter: </b>do you think that i could jump really high if i tried to?</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> what if you were bitten by a jumping spider instead????</p><p><b>Peter:</b> EXACTLY</p><p><b>MJ:</b> $20 says that you can jump exactly 17.89 ft </p><p><b>Flshy:</b> that’s so specific</p><p><b>Flshy:</b> im in with $30 and 20.45 ft</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> rt</p><p><b>Best Spider: </b>I’ll put down $40 for 39.37 ft</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> i’ll sit this one out</p><p><b>Peter:</b> brb, i’ll have Karen measure it </p><p><b>Peter: </b>Gwen was the closest so she wins</p><p><b>Flshy:</b> how did you guess that??</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> i watched videos of him jumping regularly and him stopping vehicles or holding</p><p>something back and used it to calculate how much strength it would take for him to jump</p><p>and determined that the max height would be 39.37 ft with some room for error</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> this is why you’re in Oxford now while we have to finish senior year here</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> Upsides to being at Oxford is Anya and Harry</p><p><b>Peter:</b> Harry?</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> my best friend from Standard</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> speaking of Oxford, how’s Theo?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> how is Theo related to Oxford???</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> Oxford is in europe and so is Theo</p><p><b>Peter:</b> oh yeah, he actually went back home for a bit around the time you came back</p><p><b>Peter:</b> he actually went out to a bar last night so i haven’t heard from him in a bit</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> oh? did he tell you where ‘back home’ was?</p><p><b>Peter: </b>all I know is that it’s somewhere in the states</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> $100 says that ‘back home’ is manhattan</p><p><b>Peter:</b> deal</p><p><b>Peter:</b> you’re most likely wrong so imma take it</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> sure</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> i missed you Gwen</p><p><b>Flshy: </b>^^^</p><p><b>MJ:</b> me too! I’m glad that you came back for a bit</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> aww, I missed you too! It isn’t the same without you guys</p><p><b>Peter:</b> but you worked ahrd to get there and it’s finally paying off</p><p><b>Flshy: </b>ahrd</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> ahrd</p><p><b>MJ:</b> ahrd</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> ahrd</p><p><b>Peter:</b> ahrd</p><p><b>Peter: </b>unrelated but todays ~vibe~ is feelings by lauv</p><p><b>Flshy: </b>just my type by the vamps</p><p><b>MJ: </b>rasing hell by kesha and big freedia</p><p><b>Best Spider: </b>big plans by why dont we in relation to my gf</p><p><b>Neddieward: </b>for some reason shut up and dance by walk the moon</p><p><b>Peter:</b> nice</p><p><b>Peter: </b>alright,  i’ve gotta go, tony needs me for something</p><p><b>MJ: </b>later, nerd</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> bye! Say hi to bruce for me if you see him</p><p><b>Flshy: </b>later, dickwad</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> bye Peter! Have that $100 ready!</p><p><b>Peter:</b> still think you’re wrong</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> so you think</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Red Rocket</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> running a little late</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> for what?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> you wanted me to come in today???</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> oh, yeah. It’s saturday</p><p><b>Peter:</b> yes, it is</p><p><b>Peter:</b> have you slept recently?</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> i see no reason why that is of your concern</p><p><b>Peter:</b> that’s a no</p><p><b>Peter: </b>when i get there, you are going to tell me what you want me to do and then go straight to sleep</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> im the adult here, kid</p><p><b>Peter:</b> and?</p><p><b>Peter:</b> do you want me to tell Pepper?</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> you wouldn’t </p><p><b>Peter:</b> you underestimate my power</p><p><b>Red Rocket:</b> shit, you really did tell her</p><p><b>Peter:</b> yup</p><p><b>Peter:</b> ill be there in a few</p><p><b>Red Rocket: </b>you better be</p><p><b>Peter:</b> walking up to the building now</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Softie Theo</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> just checking in</p><p><b>Peter:</b> todays ~vibe~ is Stupid for You by Waterparks</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> sorry for the spam of messages</p><p><b>Peter:</b> i am big worried, Theo</p><p><b>Peter:</b> text me when you get the chance</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Midtownies</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> hey, i won’t be on much today. something came up with some friends</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> okay, be safe!</p><p><b>MJ:</b> i hope things are good</p><p><b>Peter: </b>that’s perfectly okay, take care of yourself</p><p><b>Flshy: </b>stay safe, Gwen</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> i will!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Softie Theo</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> I really hope you’re doing okay, Theo</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>okay, so this chapter is <em>super</em> heavy. There are some graphic descriptions that happen after this line: <em><strong>He shot out a web and swung,</strong></em><br/>There is also mention of driving under the influence<br/>Please tread lightly while reading this chapter and take care of yourself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Softie Theo</b> </span>
</p><p><b>Theo: </b>Hi, Ben. This is Marco, Harry’s friend. I don’t know how to say this but we were in a car crash last night. I figured that you would want to know. We’re at St. Vincents Midtown Hospital if you want to see him</p><p> </p><p>The phone slipped out of Peter’s hand and onto the floor. Theo- no Harry- was in the hospital. <em> A New York hospital. </em></p><p>Almost instantly, he grabbed his backpack with his suit. Before he ran out of the room, he picked his phone, noticing the large crack across the screen but not caring. He barreled into the living room at full force.</p><p>May startled from where she was on the couch. “Where’s the fire?” she joked.</p><p>“Theo’s at St. Vincent's,” Peter rushed out, grabbing some snacks then running to the laundry room to grab some clothes. “I’m going to swing there. I-I don’t know how bad it is yet.”</p><p>May stood up, following Peter. "Wait, I thought he was in Europe."</p><p>"I did too," Peter said frantically. He shoved the clothes into his bag. "I got a text from his boyfriend that he was at St. Vincent's which is in Hell's Kitchen."</p><p>“Just be careful, honey,” May said, pulling him into a quick hug. “Let me know as soon as you find out anything, okay?” </p><p>Peter gripped her tight for just a moment before he pulled back. “I will. If anyone comes by-”</p><p>“I’ll say that you aren’t here,” May interrupted. “Now go to your boy.”</p><p>Without another word, he ran out the door. He ran as fast as he could until he spotted an empty alley way. Once hidden enough, he replaced his clothes with his suit.</p><p>Karen greeted him and he asked her to pull up the fastest route to St. Vicents. He swung as fast as he could as he listened to Karen's directions.</p><p>As soon as he was close to the hospital, he landed in an empty alley to change back into his street clothes. He ran the rest of the way.</p><p>He gripped the backpack strap tightly as he walked into the lobby. The receptionist at the desk smiled brightly at him. </p><p>"What can I help you with today, sir?" he asked. </p><p>Peter tapped his fingers on the desk. "My friend, Harry, was admitted here last night after a car crash. Can I see him?"</p><p>The receptionist's smile became pitying. "I'm sorry, but we can't allow anyone who isn't family to see him at the moment."</p><p>"Oh," Peter said as his heart dropped. “Could you tell me his room number so i can let his dad know?”</p><p>“Of course,” the receptionist nodded empahtetically. “He’s in room 4-31, it’s on the fourth floor.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Peter walked off to the side of the lobby and pulled his phone out to make it seems like he was realying the information to Theo’s father. He stayed in the lobby for twenty minutes, looking at the time.</p><p>Finally thinking he had waited long enough, he walked out of the building and back to the alley he had come from. Once again, he put the suit on.</p><p>“Karen, can you pull up the floorplan of St. Vicent’s Midtown Hospital for me?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Of course, Peter.” A map of the building showed up and he quickly located Theo’s room.</p><p>He shot out a web and swung to the side of the hospital that Theo was in. fairly quickly, with Karen’s help of force, he found the correct window and entered.</p><p>Nothing could prepare him for the sight that greeted him. Theo was unconscious and there were tubes running alongside him. His neck was in a brace as what his left arm. A cannula was in his nose.</p><p>A choked noise left Peter’s mouth. He focused his hearing to the hallway and heard that the nurses were at the desk talking. He pulled off his mask and pulled a sweatshirt from his bag to put over the top half of his suit.</p><p>He grabbed the patient file before he slowly sat on the ede of the chair next to the bed. Peter opened the file. Four broken ribs, a concussion, fractured radius, punctured lung, and a bruise across his chest. His file also said that he had had alcohol in his blood and that he was the driver.</p><p>Peter’s hand covered his mouth. Why had Theo chosen to drink and drive? He looked at the rest of the file when something caught his eye.</p><p>
  <b> Osborn, Harold Theopolis</b>
</p><p>Shock coursed through his body. That was why Theo- no Harry, his name was Harry (<em> Osborn </em>)- was dragged to the bar by Marco the other night. His father was arrested the day before. </p><p>With shaky hands, he set the file back in its place. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to May like she had requested.</p><p>“Today’s vibe is ‘Hey There Deliah’ by the Plain White Tees.”</p><p>Peter’s head shot up to see Theo awake. “Theo,” he breathed.</p><p>“Hey, Ben,” Theo smiled gently. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“Me?” Peter shook his head with a huff of a laugh. “I should be asking you that.”</p><p>Theo closed his eyes for a brief moment. “I’m doing pretty good considering.”</p><p>“I was so scared when Marco texted me,” Peter admitted. “He didn’t tell me anything about the accident, just that you were in the hospital and that he figured that you would want me to know.”</p><p>“Sounds like him,” Theo laughed softly before wincing in pain.</p><p>Peter reached forward. “Don’t put yourself in more pain.”</p><p>“I don’t even know who let us drive,” Theo said as tears started to fall. “We went with some buddies of mine from before I moved. We didn’t even have a car.”</p><p>“You don’t have to explain it to me, Harry.” Peter grabbed Theo’s hand. “What matters it that you’re safe.”</p><p>Theo’s hand gripped tighter after he had interlocked their fingers. “I’m so glad that you’re here, Ben.”</p><p>“Peter,” he said. “My real name is Peter.”</p><p>“Well,” Theo smiled. “Nice to meet you, Peter, I’m Harry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theo had fallen asleep shortly after he introduced himself. Peter was content to just sit and stay with him. He had gone into the bathroom and changed into sweatpants and a tee-shirt so he could use his jacket as a makeshift blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point after Peter had fallen asleep, a nurse had checked on Theo. She had said nothing but smiled gently when Peter had drowsily lifted his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had woken up for the last time when he had heard a loud noise. He sat up, prepared to defend himself. A quick look around the room showed that Theo was up, staring at the ceiling and that there was a cup on the ground surrounded by ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have woke me,” Peter said. He moved from the chair to pick up the ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo huffed. “I was going to do it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were literally in a car accident the other night,” Peter pointed out with the straw he had picked up from the floor. “I’ll help take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter huffed. “I want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Theo said, scrunching up his nose. “But as soon as I am cleared, I will do it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Peter set the cup on the tray and pressed the button on the remote that sat on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr. Osborn, how can I help you?” a voice asked from the remote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, can we get another cup of ice?” Peter asked as he sat back down. “I bumped into the tray and it fell to the floor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. Someone will bring it up soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo was looking at Peter with an unreadable expression. “But it fell because I tried to pick it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured that you wouldn’t want them to know that,” Peter said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ben-no Peter,” Theo cursed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben is fine,” Peter placed a soft hand on Theo’s shoulder. “Shit, sorry,” he said when Theo winced. “I completely forgot that you had a bruise there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know that?” Theo’s eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took a look at your file.” Peter shrugged at Theo’s face. “If I snuck into your hospital room after getting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>text</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he shot a pointed look at Theo. “about your accident, then I get to look at your file.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo looked like he was considering what Peter said. “Okay, fair enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Marco yet?” Peter asked, remembering that he hadn’t seen anyone other than the nurse and it’s not like he could recognize him since he’s never seen Marco before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he left before I fell asleep the first time,” Theo said. “He was with me during the accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shifted closer. “I’m really glad that both of you are okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. I only have you, Marco, and Gwen.” Theo turned his head as far as it would go to look at Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Peter said as he thought of something. “Gwen, as in Gwen Stacy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo frowned. “Yeah, how’d you know that? Did you meet her before coming up here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One moment please,” Peter held up a finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Gwanda</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> you fucking bitch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gwanda:</b>
  <span> how is it seeing Theo? Or should i say Harry?</span>
</p>
<p><b>Peter:</b> <em><span>you knew</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Gwanda:</b>
  <span> yeah, i knew</span>
</p>
<p><b>Peter:</b> <em><span>why didn’t you tell me?</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>Gwanda:</b>
  <span> bc you weren’t ready to met him yet? And if you had the chance met him irl, you would have freaked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> but still, you should have told me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gwanda:</b>
  <span> listen, i maybe should have but even if i had told you, you both would have freaked out about it. I know you and I know Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> it would have been easier to meet through you than bc of this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gwanda:</b>
  <span> how is he? I wasn’t let into his room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> he’s as good as he could be. He’s talking and moving in bed. He has a fractured radius, punctured lung, a concussion, four broken ribs, and large bruise across his torso from the seatbelt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gwanda:</b>
  <span> jesus</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gwanda:</b>
  <span> I’m so glad that he is okay. What about Marco?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> well, that has convinced me, you really do know Theo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> Marco had left before I arrived. Theo took most of the damage i assume</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gwanda:</b>
  <span> I should have stayed with them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gwanda:</b>
  <span> They wanted to go to another bar but i stayed bc i was texting Anya</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> it’s not your fault, Gwen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> it’s no one’s fault, okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gwanda:</b>
  <span> okay, i still feel like shit though</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> just remember that Harry’s okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> that was weird to type out. I am Not Used to it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gwanda:</b>
  <span> Lmao, tell Harry is said that he’s a dick</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> will do, love ya Gweneth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gwanda:</b>
  <span> Love you too Pierre</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter leaned back into the chair. “One of my best friends is one of your best friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” Theo blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will kill her,” Peter said to Theo. “Gwendolyne Stacy is dead to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo started to laugh. “Ow, I shouldn’t laugh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing at this?” Peter asked. “She could have told us that she knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter,” Theo said with a fond smile. “She asked me about my drawing of you and then screamed about me being an idiot. It seemed like she knew something I didn’t and I didn’t ask because I wanted to wait until she wanted to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter narrowed his eyes. “Are you saying that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she knew?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had an idea that she did,” Theo bit his lip. “I thought you weren’t ready to meet so I said nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren’t ready,” Peter said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really are a pair of idiots,” Theo shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked at his phone again. “Oh, Gwen says that you’re a dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell her she’s a bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shot the response to Gwen. A minute later, Peter held up a single finger to Theo. “She told me to give you this,” he said in a monotone voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thank her for her generosity,” Theo looked down solemnly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter burst into a fit of giggles. “I love her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do too,” Theo said. “I’m so glad that she ended up at Oxford. I had to leave so suddenly and I hadn’t had the chance to say goodbye before I was sent to Paris for boarding school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door interrupted them. The nurse from earlier poked her head it. “Hi, I have the cup of ice you asked for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, ma’am,” Peter said. “I was a bit clumsy waking up this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse smiled knowingly. “It’s alright. My name is Emma if you need anything else. Lunch will be brought up in a couple of hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Emma,” Theo said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s smile seemed to dim before it came back full force. “Any time, Mr. Osborn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind,” Emma said before she left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo stared at the door for a moment. “She looks familiar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve probably seen her on the street,” Peter looked to the door. Theo was right though, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look vaguely familiar but he pushed it out of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stood up. “I’ve gotta go to the bathroom, be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Peter exited the bathroom after washing his hands. Theo had his eyes closed and was laying still. For some odd reason, his face was slightly red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I was right,” Theo said with his eyes closed. “That suit hides </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> at all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sputtered. “I-, you-.” He could feel his face heating up.</p><p>“Ben,” Theo said, opening his eyes and looking straight at Peter. “You literally wore your suit last night with a sweater over it. <em>It has gloves.</em>”</p><p>“Dammit,” Peter whispered. “Alright, fine. I can’t deny that.”</p><p>Theo gaped. “Wait, you’re really Spider-Man?”</p><p>“You were messing around?” Peter asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"I was expecting you to say that I was hallucinating last night!"</p><p>Peter looked at Theo. His uninjured arm was crossed and an incredulous look was on his face. All of a sudden, the room was filled with laughter. </p><p>Theo was keeping his laughter to a minimum so he wouldn't aggravate his injuries. Peter had never seen anything more beautiful. Theo's hand had come up to hover over his mouth and his eyes were closed as his body shook.</p><p>Unfortunately, Theo had a boyfriend. And as much as Peter wanted to say, fuck it and confess that he was attracted to him, he couldn't do that to Harry or Marco.</p><p>Once they settled, Peter pulled out his phone. For a moment, he stared at the time. “Shit,” he cursed, scrambling to grab his bag.</p><p>Theo looked concerned. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter said, “I’ve got school. I am so late.”</p><p>“Oof,” Theo shook his head. “You’ve reminded me of the work I have to do.”</p><p>Peter gave Theo a flat look. “You were just in a car crash, Theo. You have no reason to be doing homework.”</p><p>“Uh,” Theo said, rubbing the back of his neck, “this is kinda things for Oscorp after what happened.”</p><p>“Oh.” In this mess of a few days, he had forgotten that Norman Osborn was arrested. “Are you going to have a security detail?”</p><p>Theo’s hand fell to his lap and his eyes landed on it. “Yeah, I was told that they were to come by tomorrow.”<br/>“Make sure I’m on the list,” Peter joked. “I am pretty important after all.”</p><p>“Of course you are Ben,” Theo said seriously. He had looked up from his eyes to stare Peter in the eyes.</p><p>Peter had to force the hope rising in him down. “I’ll see you later. Bye, Theo.”</p><p>“See ya, Ben,” Theo said, waving while Peter walked out of the room the normal way.</p><p><br/>Peter had found an alleyway a bit of the way from the hospital and swung to school. He had made it just in time for lunch. He jumped in line, grabbed a tray of food, and made his way to his and Ned’s table.</p><p>Ned steepled his fingers in front of his face. “How was it meeting Theo?”</p><p>“To be honest,” Peter said, setting his tray down, “I still haven’t processed it. He’s doing great right now. I just got a text from him about getting an extra pudding from his nurse, Emma.”</p><p>“What’s up, nerds,” MJ asked, popping out of nowhere and scaring Peter.</p><p>“Talking about Theo,” Ned answered. </p><p>“You mean Harry,” MJ said as she opened her sketchbook. </p><p>Peter dropped his head into his hands. “You knew too?”</p><p>“Knew what?” Ned looked between MJ and Peter.</p><p>“Softie Theo is actually Gwen’s friend Harry,” MJ’s pencil was moving fast across the paper, no doubt drawing Peter.</p><p>“Wait,” Ned said as he leaned in to whisper, “like, Harry Osborn Harry?”</p><p>Peter nodded. “I owe Gwen that hundred because she was right. Theo was in Manhattan.”</p><p>“I just wanna know how you got into Harry’s room.” MJ looked over Peter critically before going back to her drawing. Yup, she was drawing him.</p><p>“If you must know,” Peter said. “I might have broken in through the window.”</p><p>“And they let you stay?” Ned asked. </p><p>Peter removed a hand from his face and picked up his fork. “Emma didn’t kick me out so I ended up staying the night.”</p><p>MJ lifted her phone to take a picture of him, most likely using it to continue her drawing. “I don’t like her.”</p><p>“But you don’t even know her,” Ned said, waving his arms around. </p><p>“I don’t trust anyone named Emma,” she said, looking completely serious. “Emma’s are the worst.”</p><p>“Okay,” Peter drew it out. “Anyway, Theo’s supposed to get security for the upcoming trial.”</p><p>Ned blew out a breath. “It really sucks what happened.”</p><p>“You mean the part where Norman Osborn experimented on his wife and countless other people to benefit his company,” MJ stated bluntly. </p><p>“Yes that,” Ned said, skimming over the topic. “I couldn’t imagine what he’s going through.”</p><p>Peter pushed his food around. “He hasn’t really talked about it to me. I get it too, we barely know each other.”</p><p>“Dude,” Ned put a finger in Peter’s face. “You have been non-stop texting this guy for weeks. It’s safe to say that you know each other pretty well.”</p><p>“And you have a massive crush on him,” MJ said, taking a bite of her sandwich that Peter didn’t remember seeing her pull out.</p><p>Peter’s face heated up. “I do not,” he weakly protested. “And besides, he has Marco.”</p><p>“Marco, his friend you mean.” MJ rolled her eyes. “I made sure to ask Gwen if he was in a relationship. Also, don’t even try to lie about your crush. We have literally talked to you about it.”</p><p>“I-,” Peter couldn’t deny it. “I don’t even know why I tried to deny it.” His head fell back as he groaned. </p><p>Ned pursed his lips. “Look,” he said. “You just need to ask him out and get it over with.”</p><p>“What he said,” MJ nodded. “The worse that could, and would not happen, is that he rejects you.”</p><p>“I’m not going to ask him out so soon after his father was arrested and is having his trial soon,” Peter protested. “He has too much on his plate with that and what’s happening with Oscorp.”</p><p>Ned opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell signaling the start of the next class. With a shrug, he got up from the table along with MJ, leaving Peter alone.</p><p>Peter sighed before getting up and following the crowd. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay!! I have written more chapters than my only chapter fic!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter walked into the apartment. He shut the door with a sigh and made his way to the kitchen to get a snack.</p><p>“Tough day?” May asked</p><p>Peter closed the fridge and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. “Pretty normal. I ended up being late for class because I woke up late.”</p><p>“How was Theo?” She moved to the couch with Peter.</p><p>“He’s doing good right now,” Peter said. “His injures aren’t hindering him if him laughing is any indication.”</p><p>May smiled sweetly. “That’s good. Nothing to be worried about, right?”</p><p>Peter winced. “Actually, I learned that Theo’s name isn’t Theo but Harry.”</p><p>“Oh,” May said. “That’s not too bad.”</p><p>“As in Osborn.” A silence followed Peter’s words.</p><p>“Shit,” May cursed, pinching her brow. “Okay, is he going to be okay?”</p><p>Peter didn’t need to ask what she was talking about. It was all that people were talking about today. “I don’t know. We didn’t talk about it other than that Harry now has to do paperwork for Oscorp.”</p><p>“That poor boy,” she said. “First his father, the accident, and now running Oscorp while in the hospital?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “I feel terrible because of the whole thing where they believe that his father had a hand in his mother’s death which is terrible.”</p><p>May looked down and grabbed Peter’s hand. “You tell Harry that if he ever needs a place to stay, he can come here.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Peter said. He didn’t mention that they couldn’t let him stay forever. They could barely make it by with just the two of them and adding Harry would make things worse. Sure, Harry would most likely try to pay some sort of rent but May wouldn’t take it.</p><p>May doesn’t know that Peter has seen her trying to hide the overdue notices or the newspapers that have jobs circled in a black pen. Unfortunately, the ‘internship’ with SI doesn’t pay him so he couldn’t help. If he wasn’t Spider-Man, he would get a job to help out.</p><p>“You going back later tonight?” May asked, knocking Peter back into reality.</p><p>Peter looked at his phone to see the time. “I don’t know yet. I want to get a patrol in before I would go.” </p><p>“Just send me a text and take an overnight bag this time,” May said.</p><p>“I will.” Peter got up and threw his apple away. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Okay, love you and be safe!” May waved. “And say hi to Harry for me.”</p><p>“Love you too!” Peter said as he ran upstairs to change into his suit and pack an overnight bag.</p><p><br/>
 Peter had swung all throughout Manhattan to patrol. He stopped a few small crimes and stopped a group robbery at a bank in the Financial District. He sat on the edge of a roof somewhere in Clinton. </p><p>Was he avoiding Hell’s Kitchen? Maybe. He didn’t want to push too much on Harry too quickly. As much as Peter wanted to swing just a few blocks down to St. Vincent’s, he was nervous too. </p><p>Harry was dealing with so many things at the moment and adding a pushy friend was not something Peter would want to do.</p><p>His phone was ringing. He backed off the edge of the roof for a bit more privacy and took his mask off. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Incoming Call</strong>
  </em><br/>
<strong>Softie Theo</strong><br/>
<strong>-Answer   -Decline</strong>
</p><p>Harry was calling him. <em>Harry was calling him.</em> Peter fumbled his phone to answer it. He placed the phone against his ear and said, “hello.”</p><p>There was no answer. </p><p>He pulled his phone away and saw that he had accidentally declined the call. With a curse, he continued to fumble with his phone, dropped it three times, and then called Harry back.</p><p>It seemed like forever as he listened to the ringing of the phone. His heart was racing. Was he okay? Did something happen?</p><p>“Hi,” Harry said when he picked up.</p><p>“Hi, is everything alright?” Peter asked.</p><p>There was a pause. “I- I, uh, don’t know,” Harry admitted. “CPS was here earlier to talk to me about going into the system since I’m still sixteen.”</p><p>Peter cursed. “Do you want me to swing by?”</p><p>“If you aren’t busy, please,” Harry agreed. “And did you just make a pun?”</p><p>“I do it unintentionally sometimes,” Peter said. “I’ll be there in a few.”</p><p><br/>
True to his word, Peter made it into the lobby of the hospital in under five minutes. He made his way to the fourth floor and went to the desk where Emma was sitting.</p><p>“Hey kiddo,” she said with a bright smile. “Here for Harry?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “Is it cool for me to go in?” he asked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.</p><p>Emma looked at a clipboard. “Yeah, he’s got some free time. The doc did all the checkups and he’s already had dinner. Just let the guard at the door know you’re on the list and they should let you in. If they don’t, let me know.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Peter said with a smile. </p><p>He walked down the hall and looked at the walls for the room 31. It was different from crawling on the building with the help of an AI.</p><p>Soon enough, he was in front of the door. The guard looked him over. “Name?”</p><p>“Peter Parker, sir,” he said nervously. He really hoped that Harry had actually added him to the list.</p><p>“I wasn’t told about a Peter Parker,” the guard glowered. </p><p>Peter’s mind had a brief moment of panic before something else came to mind. “Wait, it might be Ben Riely.”</p><p>The guard pursed his lips. “You’re good then.”</p><p>Peter smiled nervously and knocked on the door. Harry’s voice piped up, telling him to come in.</p><p>Peter entered slowly. “Hey,” he closed the door behind him. “Your guard is scary.”</p><p>“Who, Peter?” Harry asked. “Nah, he’s really cool.”</p><p>“Me?” Peter was confused. </p><p>Harry frowned for a second. “For a moment I forgot that your name is actually Peter but not you. The guard out there’s named Peter Quill. He’s some company called The Guardians I think.”</p><p>“Huh,” Peter looked back to the door. “Moving on, are you okay?”</p><p>Harry bit his lip. “I don’t know how I’m feeling right now. Marco had to go back to school today so he stopped by before his flight and Gwen came by with him. Now there’s trying to run a company that I’ve had no preparation in running and dealing with CPS trying to throw me into the system before my father’s trial has even started.”</p><p>Peter sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Harry’s hand. “Just know that all of us are here for you.”</p><p>“Us?” Harry asked. </p><p>“Marco, Gwen, MJ, Ned, Flash, Aunt May, and I,” Peter said. “In fact, Aunt May says hi and that if you ever need a place to stay, you can always stay with us.”</p><p>“I-” Harry cut himself off to take a shuttering breath. “She doesn’t even know me.”</p><p>Peter placed a hand on Harry’s cheek to wipe away a tear that formed. “She doesn’t care about that, Harry. She’s worried for you and wants you to be safe and comfortable.”</p><p>Harry said nothing as more tears started to flow down his face. Peter carefully brought him into a hug. Harry gripped him tightly, not seeming to care that he was injured and buried his face into Peter’s neck.</p><p>Peter rubbed a hand over Harry’s back as he cried. He could feel his heart breaking for Harry for all that he’s been through in the past few days. There was no way he could confess his feelings to him any time soon but for now, he would be there for Harry in any way he needed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There we are, back with texting! There is Italian and French in this or hover/click over the language and you should get a translation</p><p>Thank all of you for reading this, it's making me so shocked that people are actually enjoying this. I love y'all so much! </p><p>Now onwards! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Midtwonies</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>MJ: </b>have y’all heard?</p><p><b>Best Spider: </b>heard what?</p><p><b>MJ:</b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/538602436689843121/">pic</a></p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> oh fuck</p><p><b>Flshy:</b> shit, has anyone told Parker?</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> May told me that he stayed overnight with Theo</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> *Harry</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> <em>i hate that man so much</em></p><p><b>Flshy:</b> i knew there was something fishy going on with him but this is way worse than i imagined</p><p><b>MJ:</b> can we just like kill the dude?<br/><b>Best Spider: </b>bold of you to assume that me and Marco haven’t tried it ourselves</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> im just saying that if anything were to happen…</p><p><b>Flshy: </b>and i got the money</p><p><b>MJ:</b> and we know the avengers by proxy</p><p><b>Best Spider:</b> i cant wait for you guys to meet marco and harry</p><p><b>Neddieward:</b> why wait?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>America meet Europe</b> </span>
</p><p><b>Ned Leeds created: </b> <b> <em>America meet Europe</em> </b></p><p>
  <b>Ned Leeds added: Peter Parker, Michelle Jones, Gwen Stacy, Flash Thompson, Harry Osborn, and Marco Abreo</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Ned Leeds: </b>welcome</p><p><b>Flash Thompson:</b> okay, that was kinda scary</p><p><b>Michelle Jones:</b> Change my name</p><p><b>Ned:</b> okay</p><p><b>MJ:</b> thank you Ned</p><p><b>Gwen Stacy:</b> did you really full name us?</p><p><b>Ned: </b>how else is everyone supposed to know who’s who?</p><p><b>Flash Thompson:</b> eww my full name</p><p><b>Marco Abreo:</b> <em> <span> Putain, t'es qui, toi ? </span> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Gwen:</b> Oh! Marco, these are my other friends. Peter’s the one who’s been texting Harry</p><p> </p><p><b>Marco Abreo: </b> <span> <em>son petit ami?</em> </span></p><p>
  <span><b>Ned:</b> so, you’re from France?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>MJ:</b> I’m pretty sure that peter’s told us that before</p><p> </p><p><b>Flash:</b> ^^^</p><p> </p><p><b>Marco:</b> does anyone know how Harry is doing?</p><p> </p><p><b>Marco:</b> he hasn’t returned my messages</p><p> </p><p><b>Gwen:</b> <span class="u">don't have a pick but pls imagine the cute head laying on the thigh, hand-holding thing</span></p><p> </p><p><b>Gwen:</b> I went by the hospital today and i didn’t want to interrupt them</p><p> </p><p><b>Marco:</b> <em> qu'il est mignon! </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Flash:</b> and they’re still sleeping??</p><p> </p><p><b>Flash:</b> it’s like 11 am??</p><p> </p><p><b>MJ:</b> let them sleep</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter: </b>yo, what the fuck happened while i was asleep?</p><p> </p><p><b>Harry:</b> <span> ma che cazzo? </span></p><p> </p><p><b>Ned: </b>I created a group chat that has Marco, Harry, and all of us here</p><p> </p><p><b>Harry: </b>i gathered that</p><p> </p><p><b>Harry:</b> but whosmt the fuck are you</p><p> </p><p><b>Flash: </b>take a look at the names dickwad</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> shut the fuck up Flash</p><p> </p><p><b>Flash:</b> chill, it was a joke</p><p> </p><p><b>MJ:</b> it didn’t translate as a joke to the people who don’t know about the joke behind it</p><p> </p><p><b>Flash:</b> <em>im not used to new people Michelle</em></p><p> </p><p><b>Ned:</b> oh shit, we’re about to witness my best friends murder Flash</p><p> </p><p><b>Gwen:</b> is that before or after Harry’s dad?</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> after of course</p><p> </p><p><b>Harry:</b> wait waht? </p><p> </p><p><b>MJ: </b>i love that peter jumped in without knowing the context</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> what context?</p><p> </p><p><b>Flash:</b> oh shit, you guys haven’t heard about it yet, have you?</p><p> </p><p><b>Harry:</b> heard what?</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> <em>i will kill that man</em></p><p> </p><p><b>Ned: </b>I completely forgot that we sent it to Midtownies</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> First her and now Harry</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> i am thisclose to putting on the suit and going on a rampage</p><p> </p><p><b>Flash:</b> but there’s no space</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> exactly</p><p> </p><p><b>Harry: </b>will someone tell me why Peter almost ran out of the room fuming?</p><p> </p><p><b>Marco:</b> i am confused too</p><p> </p><p><b>Marco:</b> What happened with Harry’s father?</p><p> </p><p><b>Harry: </b>^^^^</p><p> </p><p><b>MJ: </b>it might be better if Peter told you in person rather than being told over text</p><p> </p><p><b>Flash:</b> i will seriously bribe our way out for anyone who wants to unalive that vile man</p><p> </p><p><b>Marco:</b> i have looked it up since you were no help and I will join this crusade</p><p> </p><p><b>MJ:</b> join the party</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter ran a hand through his hair. He was thinking of the best way to break the news that Harry’s <em> father </em>had planned to use him for experiments. “I, uh, I don’t know how to say this.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want me too, I can look it up,” Harry said. His hand was poised to reach for his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dad,” Peter started, looking at his lap. “He, uh- the police found evidence that, uh, he was going to experiment on you unwillingly.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence in the room was deafening. Peter kept his eyes firmly in his lap, afraid of what Harry’s reaction could be. If the anger that Peter felt was anything to go by, then Harry’s had to be <em> astronomical </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Peter couldn’t help but drift his eyes to Harry’s hand. It was clenching the sheet, the grip a deathly white that had Peter worried that Harry could possibly break his fingers. In a quick movement, Harry began to yank out his IV and the pads on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>The instant the pads left his skin, the monitors began the flatline noise and sirens sounded in the hospital proclaiming “code blue in room 4-31” on repeat. If the media’s knowledge on hospital codes was correct, then it meant that the hospital staff now think that Harry was dying.</p><p> </p><p>Peter immediately rushed forward to hold Harry down, making sure to keep his hands away from his injuries. Harry kept trying to push against Peter and using his free hand to try to knock Peter off of him. His face was streaked with tears.</p><p> </p><p>The door burst open and a woman in black along with a team of nurses and doctors made their way in. Once they assessed the situation, the woman in black along with Emma, who was at the front of the group, caroled them out of the small room with assurances. </p><p> </p><p>Emma shut the door after the woman in black walked out and moved briskly to the bed. She pushed Peter off of Harry with more strength than it looked like she had. Peter allowed himself to be moved away and watched as Emma began to fuss over Harry.</p><p> </p><p>He stood against the wall with his eyes turned away. He tried his best not to hear Emma whispering soothing and calming words to Harry as she was gripped by Harry who had flung himself onto her the moment she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Peter,” Emma called softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Peter replied, looking over at them. Emma was cuddling Harry close, her hand rubbing circles on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Comfort him while I hook him back up?”</p><p> </p><p>With a nod, Peter walked to the bedside and grabbed Harry’s hand. He repeated what Emma had said and made sure that he was actually comforting. Peter did this while wishing that Harry’s life was so much more different. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I am going to kill that man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Tony looked up from his project. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stared at the TV, not-so-silently fuming as the screen showed the impassive face of Norman Osborn walking out of the courthouse in handcuffs. As glad as Peter was that Norman Osborn was being put in jail, it meant that Harry would now have to go into the system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Norman Osborn,” Peter seethed. “I am going to kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked to the screen and frowned. “What he did was terrible but why would you want to kill him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter thought back to the hospital room last night. To Harry tearing out his IV, Harry thrashing as he tried to leave after he had heard what his father wanted to do. “He was found guilty of killing his own wife and for wanting to do the same thing to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid,” Tony said softly. “As bad as this was, killing him is not going to solve your problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter set his eyes back to the screen. There was a picture of Harry on the screen as the media wondered where he was during the trial.  “It may not solve my problems but it will solve Harry’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up.” Tony held a hand up. “Why do you want to kill a guy for someone you’ve never met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Peter said. It had completely slipped his mind that he hadn’t told Tony about Theo being Harry Osborn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Tony asked, swinging around to look at Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter bit his lip. “Uh, you remember Theo?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The kid you were “thirsting” over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please never say that again,” Peter pleaded. “But he got into a car accident last week when Norman Osborn was arrested. He was admitted into St. Vincents in Hell’s Kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I thought he lived somewhere in Europe?” Tony crossed his arms. He was fully leaning back into his chair now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had come back home which apparently was Manhattan,” Peter said, looking back to the screen to see a completely different story. “When I visited him at St. Vincents I found out that he was actually Harry Osborn. I knew he was using a fake name and I’m sure that he knew I was using one too but I wasn’t expecting Harry Osborn to be the one that I was texting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony blinked in shock. “Shit, okay. Give me a moment to process that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Peter said. He went back to suit to see if he could improve his web-shooters to hold more webbing. He really hated running out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve processed it,” Tony said, breaking Peter out of focus, “and now I have to make a few calls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s brow furrowed. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no way that I’m going to let that kid stay in St. Vincents and I don’t trust the hospital one hundred percent.” Tony picked up his phone. “I’ve also got to call a few spies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tony,” Peter said. There really wasn’t much more to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can have him here in thirty.” Tony shook his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me ask him first.” Peter pulled out his phone. “I don’t want to have him be overwhelmed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Orestes</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> you know how i am SM?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>bc Tony wants to move you out of the hospital and bring you here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> malkgdfrmeiwc</span>
</p><p><b>Harry:</b> <em><span>the Tony Stark</span></em><span>???</span></p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> here???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>the AVENGERS TOWER</span>
  </em>
  <span>????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> aljsfewod</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry: </b>
  <em>
    <span>alors ne fais pas tout ça!!!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> yay!! I let Tony know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> but i request Emma to be my nurse and no one else</span>
</p><p><strong>Harry: </strong>she's nice to me</p><p>
  <b> Peter:</b>
  <span> oaky, ill tel him that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter set his phone down feeling happy. “He said yes but he requests the nurse that he has and only her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tony said. “What’s her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, and he’s in room 4-31,” Peter told him. “And please, for the love of god, keep this under wraps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony scoffed. “You sound like Pepper but fine. The only reason I would have, if I did it,” Tony pointed a look at Peter after that. “Was to rub it in Osborn Senior’s face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would love to see his reaction,” Peter said. “I want to make sure that no one knows that Harry is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really care for him, don’t you kid.” The way Tony said that caused Peter’s face to go hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked down. “A lot but now isn’t the time to tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Tony said. “That kid needs something that won’t change on him and you’re looking like the best bet for him.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t dump this on him right now, Tony.” Peter shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s face contorted into something that caused Peter’s stomach to twist. It could have been pity or sympathy but he had always been terrible at differentiating between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Peter said, remembering what Tony had said before. “What did you mean by having to call a few spies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pointedly looked at his phone and not at Peter. “Oh, nothing. Just want them to take care of some trash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter burst out laughing. “Thanks again, Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Orestes</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> PERET</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry: </b>
  <em>
    <span>WHY IS THE BALCK WIDWO IN MY HOSPITAL ROMMO???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>she is?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> I literally had no clue</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> I just thought that Tony would have some inconspicuous people pick you up and not Nat</span>
</p><p><b>Harry:</b> <em><span>did you just call her Nat???</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> yeah, she’s pretty cool once you get to know her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <em>
    <span> omg i think i just accidentally insulted her in Russian</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter: </b>
  <span>asjkhfed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> when did you find the time to start learning Russian???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> Listen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> I have been stuck in a hospital room for a week and I had to do something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry: </b>
  <span>at this point, Duolingo should pay me to use their services</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> you continue to amaze me every day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> I’ve got to go now, she’s glaring at me bc i’m not getting in the car</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter:</b>
  <span> okay, see you soon!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry:</b>
  <span> see you!!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so for this chapter, i dont have time right now to post the translations so they're at the bottom</p><p>enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator dinged as it passed every floor it passed. Peter was standing to the side, looking like a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He was rocking on his feet and kept on running his hands through his hair.</p><p>Tony had no idea why he put up with this kid. Ever since he had started texting that boy, he was in a constant state of happy, longing, and pining in one big package. Tony crossed his arms and continued to look at his tablet instead.</p><p>A polite cough interrupted his work and he looked up to see Peter pointedly looking at the doors to the elevator. Tony sighed when he saw that there were only five more floors until Harry Osborn would be in his presence. He stood up and moved next to Peter. This kid.</p><p>Moments later, the doors opened. Tony was prepared for many things but hearing “Так это же круто!” from the son of Norman Osborn was not one of those things.</p><p>Nat was smiling at Harry Osborn. Smiling! The last time Tony remembered her smiling was when Clint had managed to shoot himself with his own arrow.</p><p>“И всё же, это ведь был забавный вечер,” Nat said. </p><p>Harry was looking at Nat with awe. “J'aimerais vous peindre.”</p><p>“Je peux poser,” Nat raised her brows.</p><p>Harry nodded excitedly like a puppy. “Yes, please. I would love that so much.”</p><p>Tony was stumped. This was Harry Osborn? The kid that was using Nat as a crutch (and not fair that he could use her when she would push Tony over if he tried to) was the son of the Norman Osborn. </p><p>From the time that Tony had known Norman Osborn, he had acted like how Harry was now. Excited and happy. And as Tony watched Harry be hugged by Peter, his heart squeezed at how much Harry looked like how Norman did when he smiled. </p><p>Tony stood straighter. He watched as Harry ruffled Peter’s hair with a friendly jab. Peter pushed away Harry’s hand with a laugh only to worry over the kid when he winced. </p><p>Even their mannerisms were similar. The forced to stand straight posture, the facial control to keep the emotions from showing but the eyes giving it away, and then the clothing choice. Harry had just been in the hospital and he decided to wear a button-up, slacks, and dress shoes instead of sweats.</p><p>But that’s where the similarity stopped. Everything else was Emily. The kindness and compassion that radiated off of Harry was all Emily along with his laughter. The facial structure was also the same. His nose sloped like Emily’s and his eyes were shaped the same as well.</p><p>Looking at Harry, Tony noticed just how much he looked like his mother too. Again, his heart clenched. Emily had been a very close friend before she and Norman had married. Seeing what Norman did almost caused him to reach for the bottle again. </p><p>Harry pushed Peter away with a look that was so similar to one that was once pointed at Tony and Tony sighed because now he was going to have to deal with pining teenagers until Harry was good to leave on his own.</p><p>Tony looked away from the two to see that there was a woman standing to the side, watching the kids with a fond smile. Something nagged at Tony but he pushed it away and walked over to introduce himself.</p><p>“Hello, you must be Emma Manly,” Tony said. He didn’t hold his hand out because he just didn’t like being handed things, even other people’s hands.</p><p>Emma turned to Tony. “Lanmy,” she corrected, “and you’re Tony Stark.”</p><p>“That I am.” Tony looked her over with a frown. Blonde hair in a ponytail, big framed glasses, and in dark blue scrubs. She was holding a bag, most likely holding the medical supplies for Harry. “You didn’t need to bring anything medical for Harry, we have everything in our med wing.”</p><p>“I’m sure you do but I actually brought Harry more clothes suitable for lounging and not a button-up.” Emma shook the bag with an eye roll. </p><p>Again, Tony felt that nagging feeling. He looked over Emma again and furrowed his brown. “Sorry, you look really familiar,” he said when he noticed the way she looked at him.</p><p>Anyone  else would have missed it but since he was staring at her, he caught her eyes widening slightly. “Oh, no,” she waved her free hand in a move that should have looked more nonchalant than nervous. “We haven’t met before.”</p><p>“If you say so.” Tony didn’t believe her and perhaps she knew it too because she looked away and grabbed the handle of the bag with her other hand.</p><p>“Tony!”</p><p>He turned to Peter who was leading Harry over to them. “Hey, kiddo. What’s up?”</p><p>“I completely forgot to properly introduce you to Harry,” Peter said as his hand rubbed his neck.</p><p>Tony’s gaze landed on Harry. The kid was looking small and almost as if he was afraid. Tony felt his heart break for the kid. There was no reason for him to be afraid of Tony. Just what did Norman do to Harry for him to act like this?</p><p>“There’s no need kid,” Tony waved his hand. “We’ve met before.”</p><p>Harry frowned. “We have?”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Yeah, a few times. I was there when you were born actually because your father couldn’t make it.”</p><p>“Wait,” Peter cut it. “You were there? But you hate the Osborns.” He winced and mouthed ‘sorry’ to Harry who shrugged.</p><p>“I never hated the Osborns,” Tony said. “I just had a falling out with Norman shortly after your mom became sick. I don’t extend it to either you or Emily because you two hadn’t caused me trouble.”</p><p>Apparently this was a shock to them because they looked dumbfounded. “My dad never told me that,” Harry said, looking down.</p><p>Tony slowly reached out to carefully place a hand on his shoulder, looking for a sign that said he didn’t want to be touched and found none. His hand carefully settled on his shoulder. “I would have been there if I had known that your mother was dying, kid. I should have been there for Emily but I wasn’t and for that, I am sorry.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry’s lips lifted slightly as his eyes glossed over. </p><p>“Just let me or J know if you need anything,” Tony said. “Other than that, enjoy exploring the Tower.”</p><p>With that, Tony left the room to go to his workshop. He had some work to do. </p><p>In fact, “J, look up Emma Lanmy for me, would you?”</p><p>“Already doing so, sir,” JARVIS’s voice responded.</p><p>It was time to see who Emma really was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In order:<br/>That’s so cool!<br/>I mean, it was a fun afternoon, though<br/>I want to paint you<br/>I can pose</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry that this took so long. I hit a block because this was what I was leading up to and I wanted to make an impact but I was failing to actually write it down.</p>
<p>Thank you for the wait and a special shout out to justyourfriendlyneighborhoodnerd and Maya_Di_Angelo for putting together the pieces that I laid out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few days later, Harry was laying in Peter’s room. He was slowly adjusting to staying in the tower and seeing Peter every day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen and Peter's other friends stopped by earlier for a few hours and now he and Peter were lying in Peter’s room watching a movie. Peter had turned on Disney+ and they were cuddled up on his bed. Harry had claimed that he needed the cuddling for his wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest, Harry wasn’t paying attention to the screen at all. He was focusing on the rise and fall of Peter’s chest. Harry’s cast was laying across Peter’s chest and his bruise was throbbing from the angle but he couldn’t care less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A musical number that sounded suspiciously like “I Won’t Say I’m In Love” started to play and Harry closed his eyes, his mind placing Peter in Hercules shoes and himself in Meg’s. He moved closer to Peter as he thought of the similarities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Hercules, Peter had started off with nothing and had lost his parents. He has a great power and chooses to use it for good and approval from his father (even if Peter tries to deny that Tony Stark is practically his father at this point). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meg on the other hand hit too close to home for Harry. Like Meg, Harry was controlled by a man who held their soul captive. If there’s something that Harry had earned in the few months that he’s been texting Peter it’s that he would throw everything away the moment Peter said to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as much as Harry wanted to deny it, he was utterly, irrevocably, completely, and terribly falling in love with Peter Parker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nuzzled into Peter’s chest. “Thank you,” he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry propped himself up slightly on his good elbow so he was hovering over Peter. “For everything you’ve done for me in the past few months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to thank me, Theo,” Peter said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about Peter calling him Theo that rang </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Harry. Anyone else that tried to call him Theo would have been shut down as soon as the name left their lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thanking you because you make me feel so much better about myself,” Harry told him honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s cheeks tinted pink. “I am so glad that I met you, Harry Osborn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m glad to have met you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma raison de vivre</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Harry smiled gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that mean?” Peter asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “It’s nothing, just an expression.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s hand reached up to push Harry’s hair behind his ear only for it to fall back in place. Harry laughed softly to not jostle his broken ribs. Instead of Peter’s hand falling back down, he placed it on Harry’s cheek, his thumb tracing his cheekbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leaned into it and shut his eyes, savoring the feeling and warmth. There was a rustling that caused Harry to open his eyes and see that Peter’s face was much closer than before. Peter’s eyes looked into Harry’s. Brown meeting hazel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes flicked down to Peter’s lips before moving back to Peter’s eyes. He leaned closer, hoping that he wasn’t misreading the situation. He would hate to move and change his name from the embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he wasn’t because Peter wasn’t stopping him. Harry slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly </span>
  </em>
  <span>moved closer so that he gave Peter the chance to move away (as much as Harry wished it never happened).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before their lips could touch, Jarvis cut it and ruined the mood. “Mr. Osborn, you’re needed downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sagged, accidentally knocking his forehead into Peter’s. “Shit, sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you want me to come down with you?” Peter asked, rubbing his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry said, getting off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they walked onto the common floor. Tony was leaning on the bar, watching two ladies in suits stand in the middle of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Osborn?” The stern, blonde one asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded and moved to a couch when they motioned him to sit. He had a feeling what this conversation was going to be about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Harry,” the brown-haired agent started. “I think you know why we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, looking down at his hands. “It’s about what’s going to happen to me now that my father- Norman- was found guilty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brown-haired agent nodded. “I’m Agent Johnson but you can call me Daisy and that mean-looking lady over there” here, Daisy held pointed a thumb out to the other agent, “is Agent Moorse but I’m sure that you can call her Bobbi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me,” Bobbi said, rolling her eyes fondly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy laughed. “I’ll tell dad that you rolled your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Harry said. “You’re sisters?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy nodded. “Yeah, been part of the Coulson family for about 13 years now. All of us adopted one by one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it comes down to a matter of where Harry stays,” Tony cut in, placing a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder, “he can stay here for as long as he needs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-,” the words failed Harry. He spent his entire life being told that Tony Stark was not to be trusted and that he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> help an Osborn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi leaned forward. “Thank you, Mr. Stark but I don’t think it’s the safest for Harry to stay here considering your profession. Unfortunately, since Harry has no living relatives that can take him in, he has to go into the system”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Harry said, looking down. He was so excited at the possibility of not going into the system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to disagree.” Tony crossed his arms. “This is arguably the safest place for him. As much as it pains me to think about it, we don’t know if Norman is going to attempt something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we can take care of that,” Bobbi said a bit forcefully. “We have the means to protect him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Tony’s eyebrows raised. “In case you haven’t noticed, the world has changed and alien tech has been found in circulation on the streets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark,” Daisy looked to him. “If I have to, I can and will tase you and watch “Super Nanny” while you drool into the carpet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That confused Harry. What did “Super Nanny” have to do with Harry leaving? To his surprise, Tony’s eyes narrowed before widening in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you were adopted into the Coulson family?” Tony asked lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy and Bobbi nodded. “That we were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter, I will not have Harry go off to somewhere unknown while Norman still has influence. Even if Coulson </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the way Tony stretched the word ‘personally’ had it sounding like an attack (and why would their father talk to Tony personally?), “came here to take him away, I will not let this boy out of my sight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, but as per the law we have to take him since he has no living relatives,” Daisy said. “We don’t want to get the police involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to put him in the system,” A new, and what is becoming even more familiar by the day, voice piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their heads swiveled to look at Emma who was standing just inside the door. A look at the clock on the wall told Harry that she was here for her shift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that Ms.-,” Bobbi trailed off, waiting for Emma to tell her her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma took a deep breath in, looking nervous for some reason. With one last glance at Harry, she spoke. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he does have a living relative. I’m his mother, Emily Osborn.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>